Always A Next Time
by Darksideofstorytelling
Summary: A/N: A little one sided Carrie x Rachel yuri oneshot, that I wrote because personally Carrie and Rachel are awesome. and I love The Amazing World Of Gumball, plus unique and possibly crack pairings so lots of factors coming into one with this story made purely out of love. Summary: Carrie laminates on her feelings for Rachel.


**So this is a Carrie x Rachel Yuri oneshot, I wrote because I haven't seen much of this couple and I feel it needs some love I mean I ship them personally they are both just too adorable. And put them together you've got a cutie pie combo, also I will mention that although this is a Carrie x Rachel oneshot it is mostly one sided. But like I said this is only my second fanfic ever also I may do more Carrie x Rachel stories in the future so something to look out for maybe? anyways on to the story….**

* * *

**:::Elmore Junior High, Elmore USA.:::**

_*I claim not to feel anything other than pain, I know deep down that is a lie I feel other emotions I feel joy sadness anger love…all of the emotions everyone feels. But right now I wish I felt nothing but pain because right now I would give anything to not feel the longing I do.* thinks Carrie to herself with a sigh as she looks over at Rachel Wilson from her table. _

_*Rachel Wilson, I have had a crush on her for as long as I can remember. I don't know when it started or how all I know is when it hit, it hit hard and now I find myself sneaking glances from across the table in class on the way home. I just can't stop I can't get her out of my mind no matter how hard I try.* thinks Carrie to herself as she continues staring at Rachel. _

Suddenly Rachel walks over to Carrie's table, and takes a seat across from her.

"Ugh, my stupid dweeb of a brother is really getting on my nerves." Exclaims Rachel with a huff of frustration.

"And why is that?" asks Carrie curiously

"He is just so childish and bratty, today he kept bugging me taking my things and hiding them. Blaring his annoying obnoxious music and just being a royal pain in the ass." States Rachel in an aggravated manner.

"Yeah, I know how your brother can be. Too much of him can definitely be a bad thing." Replies Carrie calmly.

"He is such a little whiny baby, then again most people in this school are…with the exception of you of course" says Rachel with a disheveled sigh.

"Thanks, I wouldn't say they are all bad though." Says Carrie stoically.

"Most of them are! I mean granted I am way older than everybody else. So of course I am more mature but still, you wouldn't think anybody here would be more mature."

_*She can be a bit abrasive, I will admit that but then again aren't I? I mean sure I don't feel high and mighty or superior to anybody else. But still even I can admit I am not always at my most social that's just who I am, and nobody can change that.* thinks Carrie to herself as she stares absent mindedly at Rachel. _

"Carrie? Hello are you listening?" asks Rachel curiously.

_*Then again, I wouldn't change a thing about her because to me she is perfect.* thinks Carrie to herself while still staring at Rachel absent mindedly. _

"Carrie!" shouts Rachel in frustration.

"Yes." Says Carrie calmly.

"Took you long enough, my god I thought you had gone into a mini coma or something." States Rachel with a roll of her eyes.

"No, in fact I heard every word you said." Responds Carrie confidently with a smirk as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh really?" asks Rachel in a sarcastic yet curious manner.

"Yes I was, you were talking about how you're older and more mature then anybody here." Replies Carrie with a sly smirk.

"Lucky guess." Says Rachel with a roll of her eyes and a sigh, before smiling slightly.

Suddenly the bell rings, signaling lunch time being over.

Rachel gets up, and begins walking away. As Carrie hovers beside her.

"So do you maybe want to go do something after school?" asks Carrie curiously yet slightly nervously.

"I would love to, but I've got to get these exams done or my teacher will freak." Replies Rachel as she continues walking to her class room.

"Alright." Replies Carrie simply as she tries to hide her disappointment.

"Hey this is my class, so maybe we could hang out some other time." Says Rachel coolly as she opens up her class room door.

"Yeah, sure." Replies Carrie nonchalantly as she leans slightly against the wall.

"Okay then, I guess this is bye for now." Says Rachel simply as she walks into her class.

"Yeah, sure bye." Says Carrie in a nonchalant manner.

Carrie then moves away from the wall she was leaning on, and begins to float away.

_*I know it we will probably never end up together, still it's better to say you tried then to say you did nothing at all. Plus there is always a next time.* thinks Carrie to herself as she floats down the halls to her classroom._

* * *

**(((The End)))**


End file.
